"Distributed computing" is a well known concept in the field of computer processing. Basically, distributed computing allows processes on different computers in a network of computers to communicate with each other and provide services for each other. The computers in the network may have distinct machine architectures and operating systems.
The most common paradigm of distributed computing is known as the "client-server model". Consumers of services i.e. clients, make requests of service providers i.e. servers.
Various disadvantages in client server distributed computing exists. For example, current systems require clients processes to be coded so as to explicitly acquire (or "know") the locations of servers they wish to use. Further, if a server changes location while a client is using it, the client must be coded so as to perform a relocation of the server. Without such relocation the client will fail in its attempt to communicate with the server.
Most systems also require a server to be active prior to any attempted use by a client. A client trying to use an inactive server will fail in its attempt to obtain the service it needs.
Other distributed computing systems either have no notion of computer programming entities called "objects", or require objects to conform to a particular object model dictated by the system. Because there is at most one object model in a given system and no common models across systems, such distributed computing systems are unduly limiting. That is, such systems are limited in their ability to incorporate new technology and to extend to problem domains for which the system was not originally designed.
As used herein an "object" is a programming entity comprising some state and a set of defined behaviors. The state is represented by data maintained by the object. The behavior is specified in terms of operations the object can perform. Operations are realized by executable code. Conceptually the data and the code are inextricably bound together in the object. Objects may be "persistent", that is they may continue to exist even though they are inactive or the computer on which they exist has failed or been turned off. Further, objects may issue requests for services to other objects as well as supply services.
As used herein "class" refers to an object's type and specifies what kind of object it is. For example, Garfield and Snoopy while distinct "objects" are both "cartoon characters". "Cartoon character" is the class of each. A different kind of entity say, the World Trade Center, would have a different class (in this case perhaps "building") .
As used herein an "object manager" is an entity which manages groupings of objects supporting each object's existence and operation.
Also, as used herein, "object model" is an abstraction of the activities a particular class of object manager performs and the way it performs them. These activities include (i) managing the persistent state of objects, (ii) mapping operations on objects into code.
According to the foregoing, improvements in distributed computing are needed.